Tales of Phantasia
Tales of Phantasia ist das erste Spiel der Tales of-Reihe und wurde 1995 von Namco auf dem Super Nintendo Entertainment System veröffentlicht. Das Spiel führte eine für damalige Zeit revolutionäre Grafik und ein neuartiges Kampfsystem ein. Tales of Phantasia handelt von einer tapferen Heldengruppe, die selbst die Reise durch die Zeit nicht scheut, um ihre Welt vor dem Dämonenkönig Dhaos zu retten. Charaktere Protagonisten *'Cress Albia': Cress ist ein junger Schwertkämpfer aus dem Dorf Toltus, der auszieht, um Rache an jenen zu nehmen, die einen Völkermord in seiner Heimat anrichteten. Er ist der Sohn von Maria und Miguel Albia und erlernte von seinem Vater von klein auf den Schwertkampf. *'Mint Adenade': Mint ist die Heilerin der Gruppe und eine fürsorgliche, mütterliche Seele. Sie verlor ihre Mutter im Kerker, aus dem sie von Cress befreit wurde, und begibt sich mit ihm gemeinsam auf den Weg, die Wiederbelebung des Dämonenkönigs zu vereiteln. *'Chester Burklight': Chester ist ein Bogenschütze mit starkem Hang zum Sarkasmus. Er ist Cress' Kindheitsfreund und verlor seine einzige Familie, seine kleine Schwester Ami, beim Völkermord in Toltus. *'Amber Klein': Amber ist eine Halbelfe und stets auf ihrem Besen unterwegs. Ihr Markenzeichen ist ihr Pferdeschwanz. Sie ist eine mächtige Magierin. *'Claus F. Lester': Claus ist ein etwas mürrischer Mann, dessen Traum es war, Magie zu beherrschen, obwohl kein Elfenblut in seinen Adern fließt. Deshalb erlernte er das Paktieren und bindet mittels magischer Edelsteine Beschwörungsgeister an sich, die er im Kampf rufen kann. *'Suzu Fujibayashi': Suzu ist der Sprössling des Fujibayashi-Ninjaklans und künftiges Oberhaupt ihres Heimatdorfes. Sie ist ein verschwiegenes Mädchen, das oft im Zweifel zwischen seinem Dasein als Ninja und seinem kindlichen Verhalten steht. Antagonisten *'Dhaos': Auch bekannt als Dämonenkönig, zettelt er unzählige Kriege an. Einst wurde er von vier Kriegern versiegelt, doch es gelang ihm immer wieder freizukommen. Die Nachkommen jener vier Krieger sind seither für seine künftigen Versiegelungen verantwortlich. Sonstige Charaktere *'Brambert Milene': Das Oberhaupt der Elfenkolonie in Heimdall. Er ist geschickt im Umgang mit Pfeil und Bogen. Einst verlangten die Elfen die Rückkehr all ihrer Artgenossen nach Heimdall, sodass Brambert von seiner Geliebten Arsia getrennt wurde. Schließlich vereinen die beiden sich wieder. *'Rhea Scarlett': Die Tochter zweier Forscher der Magitechnologie und Kindheitsfreundin von Amber, die in Hamel lebte. Bei der Vernichtung Hamels wurde sie getötet, doch ihr Geist nahm sich Ambers Körper als Wirt, da sie Rache an demjenigen verlangte, der sie und ihre Familie tötete. Story Setting Die Geschichte spielt in der Welt des wiedervereinten Aselia in drei verschiedenen Zeiten. Aselia veränderte sich seit der Zeit von Tales of Symphonia insofern, dass es neue Städte und Dungeons gibt. Viele Aspekte, so die meisten Beschwörungsgeister oder das Einhorn, sind jedoch weiterhin auffindbar. Plot Cress Albia lebt im Dorf Toltus und ist der Sohn des Schwertkampfmeisters Miguel Albia. Von daher lernt er von klein auf den Schwertkampf. Zu seinem fünfzehnten Geburtstag bekam er von seinem Vater ein Medaillon geschenkt, zwei Jahre später will dieser mit ihm darüber reden. Doch Cress hatte sich mit Chester Burklight, seinem besten Freund, verabredet, um jagen zu gehen. Auf der Jagd nach einem hartnäckigen Wildschwein dringen die beiden in Ebenen des Waldes vor, die sie vorher nicht kannten. Hier stehen sie vor der Weltenesche Yggdrasil, die jedoch vertrocknet ist. Cress begegnet Martel, dem Beschwörungsgeist des Baumes, und hat eine Vision von dem Baum vor einhundert Jahren, als dieser noch lebte. Cress und Chester werden durch eine Glocke des Dorfes alarmiert und laufen zurück, doch als sie ankommen, sind alle tot. Von seiner sterbenden Mutter erfährt Cress, dass jemand hinter dem Medaillon her ist. Er soll nach Euclid zu seinem Onkel gehen. Cress schwört Rache für den Mord an seinen Eltern, Chester jedoch bleibt zurück, um die Leichen zu begraben und Abschied von seiner toten Schwester Ami zu nehmen. In Euclid angekommen, wird Cress von seinem Onkel Olson an Captain Mars verraten, ein Schwertkampfmeister und Anführer der Ritter der schwarzen Rüstung. Mars nimmt Cress gefangen und sperrt ihn in den Kerker, wo er auf die Heilerin Mint Adenade trifft, die ihn fortan begleitet. Den beiden gelingt es auszubrechen und sie flüchten. Im Haus von Trinicus D. Morrison treffen sie auf Chester, der sie nun begleitet, und gemeinsam reisen sie zu den Katakomben, in denen Dhaos versiegelt ist, denn Mars hat vor, ihn mithilfe des Medaillons wiederzuerwecken. Als sie ankommen, ist Dhaos bereits wieder erweckt. Er verrät Mars und tötet ihn, auch mit der Intention, als nächstes Morrison zu töten. Morisson, der Dhaos bereits einmal mithilfe von Cress' Eltern und Mints Mutter versiegelt hatte, schickt Cress und Mint hundert Jahre in die Vergangenheit, während Chester zurückbleibt, um Dhaos abzulenken. In der Vergangenheit suchen Cress und Mint sich Hilfe von Claus F. Lester, einem Menschen, der Magie studiert und mittels von Edelsteinen Beschwörungsgeister an sich binden kann, denn sie erkennen, dass sie Magie brauchen, um Dhaos zu besiegen. Sie erhalten ebenfalls Unterstützung der Halbelfe Amber Klein. Gemeinsam gelingt es ihnen, den Dhaos der Vergangenheit zu besiegen, doch dieser flieht in Gegenwart. Ehe die Gruppe ihm folgt, sucht Mint, als einzige der Gruppe fähig, sich einem Einhorn zu nähern, nach eben diesem, um mit dessen Horn den Weltenbaum Yggdrasil vor dem nahenden Tod zu bewahren. Denn die Gruppe braucht auch in der Gegenwart einen lebendigen Weltenbaum, damit sie auch dort Magie einsetzen können. Nachdem der Weltenbaum mit dem Horn des Einhorns vor dem Tod bewahrt wurde, folgt die Gruppe Dhaos mit der Zeitmaschine auf dem versunkenen Kontinent Thor in die Gegenwart, just zu dem Moment, in dem Morrison Mint und Cress in die Vergangenheit geschickt hatte. Der Gruppe gelingt es nun, da sie Magie einsetzen können, auch diesen Dhaos zu bezwingen. Sie gehen zurück zu Morrisons Haus, in dem Glauben, alles sei vorbei, doch da erscheint eine Gestalt, die sich als Harold D. Morrison vorstellt, ein Nachfahre von Trinicus D. Morrison. Harold berichtet davon, dass Dhaos nun fünfzig Jahre in der Zukunft erschienen wäre und er in die Vergangenheit sprang, um Hilfe von den Helden der Zeit zu erhalten. Claus, Cress, Chester, Mint und Amber entscheiden sich also dazu, mit Harolds Hilfe weiter in die Zukunft zu springen, um Dhaos nochmals zu bezwingen. In der Zukunft erhalten sie nach längeren Strapazen die Hilfe der jungen Suzu Fujibayashi, eine Ninja und künftiges Oberhaupt ihres Dorfes. Sie besuchen den Weltenbaum Yggdrasil, der weiterhin am Leben ist, und begegnen Martel, die ihnen erzählt, dass sich der Mana-Verbrauch eines Tages reguliert hatte und ein gutaussehender, blonder Mann über sie wachte, wenn sie schlief. Damit meint sie Dhaos, der darauf achtet, dass dem Weltenbaum nichts geschieht. Der Gruppe gelingt es, an das Ewige Schwert zu gelangen, für das Claus einen Pakt mit Origin schließen musste und sie die Schwerter Flamberge und Vorpal (Feuer und Eis) benötigten. Mit dem Ewigen Schwert enthüllen sie Dhaos' Schloss aus dem „Versteck in Zeit und Raum“ und können zu ihm gelangen. Nach einem harten Kampf tötet die Gruppe Dhaos. Doch erst dann erfahren sie, dass Dhaos zwar brutal handelte, doch aus verständlichen Gründen. Er zettelte Kriege an, um die Magitechnologie in Schach zu halten, denn diese verbrauchte so viel Mana, dass der Weltenbaum Yggdrasil diese Menge nicht mehr produzieren konnte und starb. Er benötigte den Weltenbaum, um an einen Kern zu gelangen, damit er diesen in seiner Heimatwelt, dem Kometen Derris-Kharlan, pflanzen konnte, denn der Weltenbaum dort war verstorben. Mint will Dhaos seinen Wunsch erfüllen und besucht Yggdrasil. In dem Wissen, dass die Menschen auch ohne Magitechnologie auskommen sollen, erschafft Mint eine Barriere um Yggdrasil herum, damit der Baum genügend Mana aufbringen kann, um einen neuen Keim zu erschaffen. Diesen schickt Martel mit dem toten Körper Dhaos' nach Derris-Kharlan. Features Kampfsystem Tales of Phantasia nutzt das Line Motion Battle System (LiMBS). Hierbei bewegen sich Charaktere sowie Gegner auf derselben Linie nach links und rechts. Der Einsatz von Artes ist hierbei abhängig von der Richtung, die der Spieler in Verbindung mit dem Arte-Knopf drückt sowie der Distanz zum Gegner. Versionen Bildergalerie Trivia *Die vier Krieger, die im Intro zu sehen sind und Dhaos bekämpfen, werden oft fälschlicherweise für Cress' Eltern, Mints Mutter und Trinicus D. Morrison gehalten. Eigentlich handelt es sich bei ihnen um Edward D. Morrison - derjenige, von dem das Zitat zu Beginn stammt - und Cress' und Mints Vorfahren Alan Albia und Carol Adenade. Die Letzte im Bunde ist Winona Pickford. *Wie Tales of Symphonia auch, da beides in derselben Welt spielt, enthält auch Tales of Phantasia viele Anspielungen an die Nordische Mythologie. Dazu zählt der Weltenbaum Yggdrasil, diverse Namen wie Heimdall und Ymir und das Erscheinen einer Walküre. Referenzen Kategorie:Games Kategorie:Mothership-Title